Jacqueline "Cameo" Conroy
Name: Jacqueline "Cameo" Conroy Gender: Female Age: 17 School: Alderbrook High School Hobbies and Interests: Gothic culture, party drugs, counter-mainstream music, soccer, reading Appearance: In the town of Alderbrook, Jacqueline, or "Cameo" (pronounced "Cam-ay-oe") as she prefers to be known, stands out in a crowd pretty easily. She's tall, standing at 5'11", pretty lanky at 158 pounds, and a head mopped with sickeningly jet black hair, silky smooth and reaching down to the top of her back with half of it covering the left side of her face. Jacqueline possesses a set of rich green eyes layered with black eyeshadow (which are commonly either bloodshot or just tired-looking due to her habits), and lips covered with crimson lipstick. Her face is rather pale and sickly looking - narrow and prominent cheekbones, a small chin made all the more obvious by a longer face than most people, and a silver piercing in the centre of her tongue. Her negative facial features are both a combination of the makeup accentuating the bad things about her face, and a lifestyle that doesn't involve going outside too much. Jacqueline possesses nothing outstanding about her body - she's pretty thin for someone her age, which is a result of a lucky bone structure and fast metabolism (as a result she needs to eat a lot of food), and she doesn't have any curves - flat butt, flat chest, and her chest is bony and her ribs visible without a shirt/top. Her legs have been described as "deer legs", since they could quite possibly be the thinnest legs anyone she's met has ever seen (people are amazed they can actually hold her up) and resemble that of a baby deer. As for appearance, Jacqueline wears the typical gothic attire - black is a dominant colour. Underneath a black woollen button-up top two sizes too big for her is a crimson top, just her size, patterned with a spiderweb. It peeks out behind two undone buttons, while her button-up top's sleeves seem to be swallowing her arms whole. She also wears a black ankle-length skirt, which cover up black stockings and a pair of black chain boots. Her wrists are lavished with several silver bangles, her nails are painted in a black/purple/pink/red/black pattern on both hands, and she holds a few cigarettes in her bra (which she needs to be careful with, since she doesn't have any breasts to speak of). Biography: Jacqueline was born in Alderbrook, British Columbia, to parents Jeanne and Roger Conroy, real estate agents who met only two months before their daughter was conceived. They weren't particularly skilled parents - it was a tough transition for them, so she wasn't treated with much particular love as most children were, and her parents wouldn't boast about their "little crying brat that keeps us up till five in the morning". As such, Jacqueline always felt a little bit distant from them, especially when she was at school - they never drove her to school, she was either driven by a work friend by the name of Mark, or walked the distance to school on her own. As such, she always felt closer to the older figures in her life who weren't her parents. Mark was basically her third parent for most of her childhood - she grew a bit distant from him as she entered her teens, though. She was a quiet girl in primary school - she never actively sought out friends, girls her age would come to her and they'd make up friendships. Jacqueline never acted out at school, she'd do what she was told to by the teachers, and she'd never get into fights or defend herself. As such, she became pretty much known as a pushover, easy to pick on by the older kids. This far from convinced her that she should actively seek out friends. She passed into middle school without having any meaningful friendships - just acquaintances and people she knew. This pattern continued in middle school - she'd never seek out people, she'd never really defend herself from conflict, and subsequently she'd be picked on. The gossiping fourteen-year-olds around school spread rumours about how that weird, pale thing girl was bulimic and was throwing up every time she left class for the bathroom. Jacqueline never let these rumours get to her though, she just confirmed through them that these people who didn't know her really weren't worth her time. She still had her casual acquaintances, the people she knew, but no real friends, or a clique to which to stick. Where were her parents in all of this? They were still focused on their careers. They took care of her at home, they'd listen to her troubles, but they weren't really the kinds of parents who actively sought out to improve their kids personal life - it was their life, who wants a parent nosing around? That was the stance they took. Come High School, Jacqueline half-expected the pattern to repeat itself as it did in the schools before. Surprisingly for her, people tended to leave her alone, not pick on her. Had they matured? Who knew, at least they weren't spreading rumours anymore for now. She enjoyed this newfound freedom from oppression, and decided to venture out and see if it really was worth it to make friends. One year, a new group of friends later, and a sign-up to the school soccer team (simply on a whim - she was a terrible goalkeeper, but the only one they had to spare), she found the change was worth it. Surprisingly for her, she found a group of friends, namely some older students, who didn't mind this weird, quiet girl hanging around, and they gradually accepted her into the group. A girl in the year above her who sat down next to her one day in the cafeteria introduced her when Jacqueline was in her sophomore year. The group just happened to be the goth clique of the school. She didn't notice any real difference in the way they acted, thought, or behaved to herself, and didn't see anything wrong with it. However, slowly but surely, she started to integrate herself into their lifestyle. She was just grateful to have real friends at this point - no one in her grade really "got" her, and her soccer mates she considered too entitled and arrogant with their own abilities for her tastes. It was only a slow change at first - she bought some eyeshadow and started to wear it around school, then some superfluous bangles for her hands, then her wardrobe slowly started to fade to black. Before she knew it, she was well and truly one of them. Her music tastes changed to nothing one would hear on the Alderbrook radio station, she'd go out with her new friends every night and indulge in less than savoury activities, such as drinking and drug taking once in a while (they stopped her from doing anything way too rash until she was 17, where it was free game among them), and she began to stop caring what people thought about her even less. Her parents were concerned with her choices, namely where she went every so often, but considered it just a phase, not considering the harm it could bring to her. They'd set their curfews for her safety though, safely parenting from a distance. She decided to take the name "Cameo" amongst her friends. It was a funny word to her, almost puzzling. She'd never heard it been pronounced the way she intended, but that was why she chose it, because she'd never seen it before. There were sides that people never saw of "Cameo". She never took drugs alone, but instead spent her time reading old books or just listening to her music. She even had a pot-plant she watered every day, an iris she unrooted and brought home while she was out one time. Rumours would flare up again, about how she would cut herself, or engage in other unsavoury activities that proved she was a sadistic psychopath. Jacqueline ignored them. Her teachers knew better though than to trust the rumours. She had an excellent relationship with most of her school teachers, since she'd always found it easier to speak to adults, so she'd sometimes stay back after class when they didn't have another class to attend and just chat. She'd talk about life, sometimes just deep things, sometimes about her friends and what they'd do together irregularly as mentioned above, and she'd have some of the best conversations she'd ever had with these adults who were only paid to caretake a few hundred young adults and teenagers. She told them stuff she never told her parents, like what she thought of most of the rumours that surrounded her, and some would even give her advice. These were the best parts of her day. Advantages: Jacqueline is free of any real friends in her year - most of her group of friends are in the year above her, not in her class abducted, so she might have no problems cutting them loose. She knows who here grade is, she can match faces to names, but no deep and meaningful relationships. Her time as a goalie has helped her sharpen her reflexes just a bit, so her fight/flight reflex is more honed than most, as well as making her just a bit more fit than most her friends, not many though. Disadvantages: Her first advantage is also a major disadvantage - nobody knows who she really is, so nobody would ever trust her in a group or as an ally. She's also rail-thin, pretty easy to push around despite her infrequent soccer training, and generally just a weak person. Jacqueline also has fast metabolism, and needs more energy for her system than most. Her attire is also in no way appropriate for combat. Designated Number: Female Student #12 ---- Designated Weapon: 4 Iron Conclusion: This frightening gal, doesn't need to worry about "friends" does she? So she probably wouldn't mind taking that 4 iron to the rest of her classmates and getting herself something even better. This one seems to have the attitude needed to survive in this game like an outlaw. I think I'm riddin' this horse to the end. Giddy yup! The above biography is as written by Brackie. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: Drowned in the river Collected Weapons: 4 Iron (designated) Allies: 'Simon Mattheson, Kaede "Katie" Tanaka, Benny Lightfield '''Enemies: 'Brian Larke, Sycanus Appletin '''Mid-game Evaluation: Cameo woke up near the cabin and immediately secured herself inside for protection. After spending some time contemplating her chances in the game, she noticed Simon Mattheson standing outside. For a while, they communicated silently with each other, before she finally let him into the cabin. He confessed to her via more silent communication that he was unable to speak, which Cameo was fine with. He would later leave to find supplies, leaving Cameo alone in the cabin once again. After a while, Sycanus Appletin showed up at the cabin, forcing Cameo to hide. After a while, she realized the cabin wasn't the safest place to hide and snuck out the back window while Sycanus was occupied (with Simon, unbeknownst to her), leaving Simon a message to meet her at the train station that night. She spent the rest of the day hiding and observing - she came across Simon Leroy's body along the river and accidentally stumbled upon Delilah Rivers fresh from killing Richard Ornsby, but remained out of sight from everyone else until nightfall, where she waited for Simon at the train station. When he finally arrived, his arrival coincided with the announcements, which named him the killer of several people, including Simon Leroy whose body she had stumbled across. She tried questioning him to find out why he did it, but all he would talk about was how he was doing it to protect her, despite the fact that nobody even knew she was there. He tried mentioning the girl at the cabin, but Cameo dismissed his claims and, eventually tired of not getting a straight answer, abandoned him. Wandering through the Shrubbery Forest, Cameo stumbled upon Julia Wilson being confronted by Brian Larke, Vivian Cathwell and Renee Murphy and recieved a bullet in the thigh and shoulder. Her pleas for help went unnoticed by all on the scene, except for Brian who simply looked her over and taunted her with a shotgun to the face. Eventually she was found by Katie Tanaka, Benny Lightfield and Sycanus, whose voice Cameo recognized as the girl at the cabin. She put two and two together and realized that Sycanus was the reason Simon had gone crazy, but before she could do anything Sycanus ran off, sending Cameo into a rage. She eventually confessed to Katie after Benny ran after Sycanus that she knew Simon from the moment she woke up, and she found out from Katie that several of the people Simon had killed were her friends. Cameo tried to place the blame on Simon's craziness on Sycanus, but wasn't sure what exactly had happened. Benny eventually returned and the two, with Cameo carried in tow, decided to continue on. They eventually stopped at the Trading Post where they found the recently deceased bodies of Oz Stevenson and Sycanus. Cameo dealt with this as best she could, destroying Sycanus's bear and requesting that they move on. After a brief scare involving Benny, Katie and a rattlesnake, they complied. As they were crossing the Crossroads bridge Benny noticed Simon was on the lower bridge, and a gunfight erupted between the two. Simon tried to turn his gun on Katie and Cameo during said gunfight but Cameo pulled herself and Katie out of the line of fire. They both caught up with Benny as the fight ended only to find both of them dead, with Cameo mourning for Simon and Katie for Benny. Cameo, unsure of how to deal with the loss, started to take her anger out on Katie, only for the two of them to notice the bridge they were both standing on was starting to break. While Katie managed to get off, Cameo was not so lucky and the bridge broke beneath her, sending her into the river below where she eventually drowned. Post-Game Evaluation: Well golly, she didn't end up taking the club to her competition but she did send one of our most prolific killers down the crazy route. I guess she wasn't a total waste of space. Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Jacqueline, in chronological order *Taste Your Beating Heart *Sparks of the Tempest *From Where You're Kneeling *A Perfect Day *Rebel Without a Clue *Bring Me the Head of Simon Mattheson *Duck, You Sucker! Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jacqueline "Cameo" Conroy. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Virtua-SOTF Category:Characters